


Honeymoon

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Honeymoon, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2017, Praise Kink, SMUTCATION, Sweet Talk, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami has a praise kink. On their honeymoon, Korra decides to indulge her.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. This was another smutcation prompt. :D
> 
> As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr.

“Welcome to the honeymoon suite, Mrs. Sato.”

Asami looks around the room, taking it all in. It’s lovely, really—royal blue drapes, a plush bed, intricate designs carved into the frozen ice of the walls—but in all honesty, she isn’t too interested in the decor. She only wants to look at Korra, who is currently standing in the doorway with a wide grin on her face.

“Why thank you, Mrs. Sato,” she teases, returning Korra’s smile. “It’s perfect.” And it is, because Korra is with her. Korra, her  _ wife. _ The ceremony is over and done with, and the reception hall is empty, but it still hasn’t sunk in.

“Well then, there’s only one thing left to do.”

Asami knows what was coming, but she still gives a delighted squeal as Korra sweeps her up to carry her across the threshold. When she notices how close Korra’s lips are to hers, she takes them in a kiss, unable to resist the opportunity. As always, the warmth from their joined mouths travels throughout her body, filling her with a happy glow. She’ll never tire of Korra’s kisses, no matter how many she gets.

Eventually, Korra draws back. Asami makes a noise of dismay, but it’s short-lived, because Korra starts laughing. “You sound like someone took your stuffed koala otter away.”

Asami sighs. “I like kisses. Can you blame me?”

“Don’t worry.” Korra pecks her forehead, then rubs their noses together. “There are plenty more where that came from.”

“Okay, Mrs. Sato.” Asami nods pointedly toward the bed. “Put your mouth where your mouth is.”

Korra’s eyebrows lift. “Is that a challenge?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re gonna get what you asked for.” Korra strides over to the bed, dropping Asami onto the mattress with a soft thud. Asami stares up at her, and after a moment of silence, they both start giggling.

“You didn’t have to drop me,” Asami gasps. Her stomach hurts from laughing, and her cheeks ache as though her smile is about to stretch off her face.

“I didn’t drop you,” Korra protests, unable to stop snickering. “I  _ gently _ tossed you.”

“Then I’m going to gently pull you on top of me.” Asami grasps the belt around Korra’s waist, urging her to climb on the bed. Korra’s fur-lined dress had been beautiful to behold during their wedding, but now, Asami wants her out of it—and quickly.

Korra seems to agree. The motion she makes as she straddles Asami and starts wiggling out of her dress from the bottom up isn’t particularly graceful, but Asami doesn’t care. With each strip of brown skin Korra reveals, her heart pounds faster. She’s seen Korra naked plenty of times before, but this is different. Special. New, but also intimately familiar.

“Here, let me help.”

Together, the two of them manage to remove Korra’s dress without any more struggle. Asami ends up with it in her arms, but when she goes to fold it, Korra takes it from her and tosses it onto the floor. “Don’t worry about it.” The look in her eyes tells Asami plainly that Korra wants every bit of her attention.

Fortunately, Asami has plenty of attention to give. She runs her hands up along Korra’s thighs, sweeping her thumbs in circles. “What about these?” she asks as she brushes the edges of Korra’s underwear. They’re plain white cotton, made to be breathable beneath Korra’s traditional Water Tribe dress, but incredibly sexy despite their simplicity.

“Fair’s fair,” Korra says, guiding Asami’s hands away. “You still have your dress on.”

Asami gives Korra a heated look. “That sounds like your problem, doesn’t it?”

The small growl Korra makes sends a shiver down Asami’s spine. She gasps as small flames dance between Korra’s fingers, heating the air between them. “Well, how sentimental are you going to be about your dress?”

Asami smirks. “Why do you think I changed out of Mom’s dress and into this one before the reception? It wasn’t just for dancing.”

Korra’s expression turns adorably wicked. “That’s all I need to hear.” She trails her fingertips along Asami’s front, and though Asami can feel thin lines of heat, not a flicker of flame touches her skin. The dress is burned to ribbons, and Korra wastes no time brushing the charred fabric away.

All that remains is their underwear. Asami returns her hands to Korra’s hips, and this time, Korra doesn’t stop her. She lifts up, allowing Asami to pull her panties down to mid-thigh.

Asami gasps when she sees what’s underneath. Korra is already swollen, and so slick that a strand of wetness stretches between her and the damp fabric. Asami wastes no time cupping between Korra’s legs. She massages the heat there, enjoying the way Korra drips into her hand.

“Uhh, not fair” Korra’s movements contradict her words as she rocks forward, seeking more of Asami’s touch.

“Yes fair.” Asami probes deeper, testing Korra’s entrance without pushing inside. “You said I could take off your underwear if I took off my dress.”

“But…” Korra’s gaze turns almost pleading, and Asami stops what she’s doing.

“What is it?”

Korra offers a sheepish smile. “I had something I wanted to do first. For you.”

Asami’s heart melts. Of course Korra wants to go first. And since her heart seems set on it, Asami is inclined to let her. “Okay.” She removes her hand, letting her arms rest beside her on the mattress. “I’m in your very talented hands, Mrs. Sato. You can do anything you want.”

Korra’s whole being brightens. She finishes taking off her panties, then pulls Asami’s down as well, sending them both flying in the opposite direction of their discarded dresses. She stretches her body on top of Asami’s and kisses her, sliding a thigh between her legs.

Despite her apparent eagerness to get started, Korra sets a slow pace, and Asami whimpers into Korra’s mouth as their kiss drags on. Part of her frustration comes from the fact that Korra’s hands refuse to settle. They flutter here and there, caressing her arms and shoulders, stroking along her sides. The touch is light and pleasant and also  _ incredibly _ frustrating.

“Korra…” Asami sucks Korra’s lower lip into her mouth and tugs for several seconds before letting it pop free. “What are you doing?”

Korra’s tongue darts out to flick Asami’s lips. “Whatever I want. That’s what you said.”

Asami sighs. She really shouldn’t have locked herself into a promise like this. Still, part of her is curious. She takes a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. “All right. I’m yours.”

“Yes you are,” Korra says, an audible note of pride in her voice. With one last kiss to Asami’s lips, she begins trailing downward, nibbling along the column of Asami’s throat. She doesn’t use much teeth, but the heat alone is enough to make Asami shudder. Korra’s mouth always feels so good on her skin, although she can’t help imagining places it would feel even better.

It reaches one of those places soon, although not as soon as Asami would like. She groans as Korra latches onto one of her nipples, rolling over the sensitive bud with a silky tongue. Asami can’t keep her hands on the mattress anymore. She buries them in Korra’s hair, although she resists the temptation to tug. She probably can’t get away with directing, but at the very least, she needs something to hold on to.

Asami’s entire world narrows to the gentle suction of Korra’s mouth. She doesn’t mind a little rough treatment once in a while, but Korra is being so soft and sweet that it makes Asami ache. Her clutching fingers stroke Korra’s hair instead, and though the heat in her belly continues to grow, she puts aside some of her impatience. There’s no reason to rush. This is their honeymoon, and she has as much time as she wants to enjoy it.

Slowly, Korra kisses across to Asami’s other breast. Her mouth moves in circles, not quite touching the tip, and Asami’s hips rock to the same rhythm. Korra’s thigh is a lovely firm surface to grind against, and as her wetness smears across Korra’s skin, it becomes slippery too.

“Mm-mm.” Korra places a hand on Asami’s hip. “Stay still. Be a good girl.”

_ Good girl. _ Those words send a lance of desire straight through Asami’s core. It’s her embarrassing secret, a little thrill she blushes to think about. Hearing Korra’s voice, especially when it’s filled with such loving praise… She squirms as Korra draws in her other nipple, giving it the same gentle attention as the first. Between Korra’s praise and her mouth, Asami isn’t sure how long she’ll actually be able to last.

Korra’s hand squeezes her hip again, a wordless reminder. Reluctantly, Asami stops rocking. She stays as still as she can while Korra sucks the tips of both her breasts to hard, glistening peaks, switching back and forth between them at random. Meanwhile, Korra’s palms roam everywhere and anywhere: Asami’s sides, her legs, even slipping beneath her to squeeze her rear.

When Korra finally stops teasing Asami’s breasts, it’s to kiss up along her chest toward the crook of her neck. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” she mutters, nibbling around Asami’s pulse point. “Such a good girl.  _ My _ good girl.”

Asami’s breath hitches. Her heart batters against her ribs, trying to break through. It’s like KOrra knows exactly which words she wants to hear. She’s never brought it up before—mostly because Korra usually gives her a little taste of the sweet talk she craves without even being asked. But this is different. It feels… intentional.

“Korra?”

Korra licks a wet trail up Asami’s neck, nipping gently at her chin. “It’s okay, Asami. I know you like it.”

The huskiness of Korra’s voice would have been enough to make Asami tremble on its own, but the realization shakes her. “You… you do?”

“Mmhmm.” Korra kisses around to her ear, whispering straight into it. “But why didn’t you say something? I could’ve figured it out a lot faster.”

“You were already doing it anyway, and I didn’t want to bother you.” Asami blushes, and this time, it isn’t from arousal. “That sounds stupid when I say it out loud.” She usually isn’t the type to keep her desires and opinions to herself, but she does have a bad habit of putting other people first. Maybe in this scenario, a few wires have gotten crossed.

“It doesn’t sound stupid at all.” Korra moves back to Asami’s lips, brushing over them without quite kissing them. “But if it gets you off, I’ll give you all the praise and sweet talk you want. Until you’re sick of it.”

Asami’s eyes widen. Korra’s are gazing down into hers, and they’re full of nothing but love. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Good to know.”

Korra descends again, and Asami whines as the teasing resumes. In some ways, it’s merciless. Korra is slow, but persistent, seeking out every sensitive spot. Thanks to years of diligent practice, she’s learned them all. Asami can only fist the sheets and try to endure.

Soon she’s a shaking mess, covered in a thin coat of sweat and making small noises of pleased distress—not distress because of what Korra is doing, but at the fact that she isn’t doing  _ more _ . Just when Asami thinks she might go crazy, Korra stops sucking and mutters into her sternum. “You make the prettiest fucking noises, Asami. I love hearing the sounds you make when I…” She nips the inside of Asami’s breast, and Asami arches off the bed, letting a moan escape.

Korra grins, clicking her tongue in pretend disappointment. “I didn’t tell you to do that. Roll on your stomach, sweet girl, and we’ll try again.”

Asami has to draw several deep breaths first. Having Korra talk this way intentionally makes it even more overwhelming to hear. Once she regains some control of her limbs, she rolls onto her stomach, although she mourns the loss of Korra’s thigh between her legs. Korra makes up for it by straddling her waist from behind.

“And your back.” Korra runs her palms over it, stroking the wings of Asami’s shoulder blades. “The way your muscles move. I just want to kiss you all over.”

“Do,” Asami murmurs into the pillow against her cheek.

Korra does, bending to kiss the nape of Asami’s neck. “Mm. And you always smell so good. Like moonflowers.”

Asami preens under the praise. She doesn’t know if it’s the words or the tone in Korra’s voice, but whatever it is sends her into a needy haze. The ache inside of her is mounting swiftly, and it’s almost impossible to keep from lifting her hips and begging Korra to hurry up.

In the end, she can’t bite back her pleas. “Korra, I need… please, touch me?”

“Soon,” Korra mutters. She kisses down along Asami’s spine, then outward, moving from place to place as if to mark every single mole and scar. The wet brush of her tongue drives Asami wild. She hisses through gritted teeth, and despite her best intentions, her pelvis tilts up.

“Korra…”

“Just a little more, sweet girl. You can do it. Then I’ll make you feel so good. I promise.”

The promise of a reward for her obedience gives Asami a sorely-needed surge of willpower. She desperately wants to be the good girl Korra is calling her, to do what Korra is asking of her. Although she can’t stop shivering, she forces herself to hold as still as possible while Korra licks and nips down her back. The effort makes her head spin, but it’s worth it when, after what feels like an eternity, Korra kisses the twin dimples at the base of her spine.   
  
“You did so well, Asami. So perfect.” Korra grasps her backside in both hands, kneading the cheeks with firm fingers. “I can feel you quivering. Do you need more, sweetheart?”   
  
Asami is almost too overwhelmed to answer. She’s in some other plane of existence, a place where nothing matters but Korra’s voice. She has to use the tether of Korra’s touch to return to earth and summon her own. “Y–yes. Please… Please, Korra…”   
  
Korra kisses the small of her back, and Asami can feel her lips twitch into a smile. “Since you were such a good girl, you can have anything you want.”   
  
“Your fingers,” Asami gasps. Almost instantly, she feels Korra’s hand slip between her legs. Korra’s fingers stroke up and down, touching firmly enough to light her nerves on fire, but not firmly enough to make her come right away. Asami clenches. It’s unbearable, but she doesn’t want it to stop.   
  
“What else, Asami? Tell me.”   
  
All Asami can do is moan and lift her hips. She hopes that’s enough, because her words have deserted her.   
  
To her utter relief, Korra accepts that as an answer. She slides inside with one finger, then two, pushing slowly past Asami’s entrance and probing at her inner walls.   
  
Asami buries her face in the pillow. She’s on the razor’s edge, but something is holding her back. Between Korra’s curling fingers and murmured praise—“So hot, so tight, so wet for me,”—Asami can barely think. Her body is begging for release, but she doesn’t know why it hasn’t come. She whimpers, praying Korra will understand.   
  
“Not yet, sweet girl,” Korra says, pushing her fingers deeper. She starts thrusting, catching Asami’s front wall with each outstroke. “Don’t come yet. I want to feel you first. I love the way you clench around me.”   
  
Tears well in Asami’s eyes as understanding dawns. She can’t, or won’t, come until Korra says she can. Instead of upsetting her, surrendering that last bit of control sets her free. Her entire body relaxes, and she’s truly able to feel. She still mewls each time Korra fills her, but it isn’t awful anymore. It’s the most wonderful thing in the world.   
  
“You’re close, aren’t you?” Korra coos, kissing back up along her spine. She shifts upward and swipes her tongue between Asami’s shoulder blades, leaving a stripe of saliva behind that tingles against the air. “I feel you twitching. Do you want to come for me, beautiful girl?”   
  
At precisely the right moment, Asami’s speech returns. “Yes!”   
  
“Okay. Come for me. I want it all.”   
  
On Korra’s next thrust, Asami lets go. Her body goes rigid, but only for a moment before the ripples wash every bit of tension away. Her peak is incredibly powerful, but Asami feels like she’s soaring above the choppy waves of her contractions. She’s floating somewhere else, wrapped safe in the warm blanket of Korra’s arms, pinned beneath the comforting weight of Korra’s body.   
  
While she spills pulses of wetness into Korra’s hand, Korra whispers sweet nothings into her ear. Asami’s ears are full of a white roar, so she can’t tell exactly what they are, but it doesn’t matter. The tone of Korra’s voice is enough. It’s full of love and pride, and it makes Asami melt. She gives Korra everything she has, until she’s a limp pile of limbs that can hardly move apart from her ragged panting.   
  
The next thing Asami remembers is Korra’s face hovering over hers. She doesn’t recall being flipped onto her back, and she doesn’t remember Korra’s fingers pulling out of her either. “Asami? Hey, is everything okay?”   
  
Asami smiles. Words like ‘perfect’ and ‘amazing’ don’t seem good enough, so she wraps her hand around the back of Korra’s neck and pulls her down for a kiss. It’s slow and sleepy, but she pours every bit of love she has into it. She’s never felt more at peace, and it’s all thanks to the woman on top of her. Not just any woman, but her wife. That thought is every bit as wonderful as her orgasm was.   
  
When they break apart, Asami can only say, “Thank you.”   
  
Korra chuckles. “You don’t need to thank me. It was my pleasure.”   
  
“I think it was mine,” Asami sighs. “Really, though. Thank you. I needed that. I guess when I was growing up—”   
  
“You don’t have to explain,” Korra says. “Not unless you want to. For me, it’s enough that it’s part of you. And it’s also kind of adorable.”   
  
Asami’s cheeks heat up. “You’re teasing me.”   
  
“Only with love, Mrs. Sato.”   
  
“Fine. You aren’t in trouble.” Some of Asami’s strength returns, and she wraps her knee around Korra’s waist, using her legs to reverse their positions so that she’s on top. Korra looks surprised, but certainly doesn’t object. “So, Mrs. Sato, what can I do for you? It’s my turn.”   
  
A sly grin spreads across Korra’s face. “I can think of a few things, but going down the list might take a while.”   
  
Asami bends down to whisper her answer into Korra’s mouth. “That’s fine with me. We’ve got all night.”


End file.
